


Valentía Inteligente

by Mondisaster



Series: Dracothon 2010 by SomeoneWeirdo [1]
Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Dracothon, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondisaster/pseuds/Mondisaster
Summary: Respuesta al reto #3 de Dracothon. Cobardía.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Dracothon 2010 by SomeoneWeirdo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775434
Kudos: 4





	Valentía Inteligente

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hoy es cumpleaños de Draco Malfoy! Y en Twitter estuvimos recordando cómo hace 10 años hicimos el "Dracothon" para festejarlo en LJ. Me ha traído muchos recuerdos y decidí publicar algunos de los drabbles/viñetas que escribí en ese entonces.
> 
> Van dedicado a todas las autoras increíbles que participaron e hicieron posible ese evento.

—No, no lo es.  
  
—Vamos, Draco, acéptalo. Eso que sentiste se llama cobardía.  
  
—No conozco esa palabra, Potter  
  


—No puedes ser tan orgulloso. Acéptalo, los Malfoy también pueden ser cobardes.  
  


—Tenía once años en ese entonces, Potter.  
  


—Yo también tenía esa edad y no me asustaba tanto el bosque prohibido.  
  


Aquella discusión tenía horas. Harry insistía en que Draco era un verdadero cobarde en los tiempos del colegio y que seguía siéndolo un poco; Draco repetía tercamente que era una valentía diferente a la de los Gryffindor, más inteligente. Los nombres de las casas a las que pertenecieron en Hogwarts salían a relucir en la discusión cada que lo creían necesario. Como si aquello les diera la razón.  
  


—Los Gryffindor se arriesgaban en situaciones estúpidas; los Slytherin teníamos que ser más listos, más astutos, para diferenciarnos de los tontos temerarios que eran ustedes.  
  


—Eso no era ser listo, Malfoy; sólo admite que los Slytherin son cobardes. Recuerda como huyeron de los escregutos de Hagrid, y no teníamos once años. — mencionó Harry con una sonrisita de superioridad, aprendida del rubio, mientras se recostaba en el amplio sillón a un lado de Draco.  
  


— ¿Me crees idiota? Yo no me arriesgaría a cuidar a esos monstruos horribles, para eso estabas ahí: para proteger a los demás — replicó Draco con una sonrisa — Que yo recuerde, tu eres quién tiene el complejo de héroe. Tu deber era protegernos, Potter.  
  


— ¿Y cuando ves a tu madre enojada? Tiemblas ante la sola imagen y no es precisamente lo más terrorifico del mundo.  
  


— No hables de lo que no sabes, Potter. – replicó Draco apuntandolo con un dedo - Un Malfoy enojado es peligroso para cualquiera pero mi madre es una Malfoy y una Black, sería extremadamente estúpido no temerle cuando esta enojada. ¿Quieres recordarme por qué insistes en llevar esta discusión?  
  


—Por que me gusta cuando discutimos — respondió Harry sonriéndole abiertamente y acercando sus labios a los del rubio, añadió — Sobre todo cuando tratas de ocultar lo que tanto me gusta de ti: tu cobardía.  
  


Draco se sonrojo levemente y Harry lo besó por un instante evitando así que dijera algo, dejando que olvidará un poco de todo lo demás y se concentrara por completo en él, en ese beso que acostumbraba darle cuando querín que el otro se callara.  
  


Se besaron por un largo rato antes de separarse y mirarse largamente a los ojos. Harry rió del sonrojo de Draco y éste le respondió con un puñetazo en el hombro.  
  


— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? No es cobardía, es valentía inteligente, que tú no entiendas el concepto es culpa de tu falta de intelecto, no mía.  
  


—Como tu digas, Draco – respondió Harry rondando los ojos y besándolo de nuevo.


End file.
